Good/Bad Guy
Good/Bad Guy was made up by SamMan. When he gets mad, he turns into a monster. However, when he's not a monster, he a nice guy who hates to hurt people. It doesn't help that he has this Power. One day, he got mad and hurt his friend by accident. Since he only wanted to hurt people who deserve it, he joined the mighty Dexteras in the Thumb Wrestling Federation. He is only 12 years old. Good/Bad Guy's best friends include Huck, Vini, Phil, Extremo, Weredog and Gill. Athletic Luke is his big brother and though Dexstar is technically his brother, they found him when he fell from the stars so it is unknown how old he is. His worst enemeies are Big Bad Billy Goatetsky, Bucks Gazillion, Planetary Pluto, Rolf the Reaper, The PanTher, Ice Skater Phyllis and Itsy Bitsy. In the Season 8 Finals, he helped Chef Kodabo, Athletic Luke, Dexstar and Mini Man defeat the Planetaries so that Clone Cossack could beat The Disrespecter. (In Angry Form) Power: 100%, Agility: 100%, Stamina: 100%, Anger: 100% Career Good/Bad Guy seemed hopeless against The Visitor, who hit him hard. The Visitor used his Laser Beams, too. However, Good/Bad Guy got mad and turned into his angry form to slam home the victory. His glory would probably nt last long though, because his next match was against Bucks Gazillion. Bucks used his henchman Steve to try to beat Good/Bad Guy, but Steve was easily defeated. In the end, Bucks tried to drop cash on Good/Bad Guy, but Good/Bad Guy dodged it. The Dextera then said he hates cheaters and defeated Bucks Gazillion with his angry form. After seeing his brother Dexstar get defeated by Ice Skater Phyllis, Good/Bad Guy got furious. Good/Bad Guy landed some hard hits, but Ice Skater Phyllis countered with some slashes in his face from her skates. Good/Bad Guy was still mad at Ice Skater Phyllis and transformed once again to win. Good/Bad Guy then faced Planetary Pluto. Pluto was dodging Good/Bad Guy's attacks which made him mad. Good/Bad Guy turned to his angry form to survive the Pluto Plaque. But once his madness wore off, Planetary Pluto cheated by sending more Planetaries to help him, and Good/Bad Guy lost it. Next Season, Good/Bad Guy didn't seem to stand a chance against The Big Time. He wasn't even big enough to land a hit so The Big Time pummeled him. The Big Time used the Time Bomb, but Good/Bad Guy dodged it and turned angry and defeated The Big Time. Soon, he faced kid-hating Big Bad Billy Goatetsky. Good/Bad Guy used techniques that kids could use and mot adults like the ability to not get cramps easily and speed. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky tried his Big Bad Brain-Butting Barrage, but it didn't hurt Good/Bad Guy and Billy started insulting kids. Good/Bad Guy went mad and defeated his worst enemy in TWF. Soon, Good/Bad guy faced Season 5 Champion The PanTher and decided he wouldn't use his angry form in this match. The PanTher was winning until Good/Bad Guy dodged the Twister Tundra Alley. Planetary Pluto tried to throw a rubber chicken at Good/Bad Guy, but he cooks it with an oven and eats it. While The PanTher was confused, Good/Bad Guy was able to win. Good/Bad Guy soon had an epic match against Senator Skull. Good/Bad Guy was winning until Senator Skull picked up static electricity and delivered some electrifiying hits. Senator Skull almost defeated the kid with the Super Skull, but Good/Bad Guy was able to survive and he got mad. Good/Bad Guy turned into a giant hand and blew up. Good/Bad Guy fell from the sky to pin Senator Skull.